Metroid: Origins
by TheSonicFan0
Summary: A retelling of Metroid: Zero Mission. When Samus Aran has to travel to Zebes, she will relive memories of her past. Will she be able to survive the experience? What does Mother Brain want with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Return to Zebes**

The silence in the inky blackness of space was driving Samus Aran insane. She had her ship on autopilot while resting up for her mission. The Galactic Federation had ordered her to exterminate all Metroids on Zebes and destroy the Mother Brain organism. As she entered the planet's atmosphere, she only had one thought.

"_Welcome home."_

**Flashback**

_A small girl walked down a long corridor. Her blonde hair was greasy and matted together, and her eyes were red and puffy. The large bird-like creature guiding her knew why. She had just lost everything. They made it to the end, and walked into a room containing two more bird-like creatures, one with armor and the other with long, deep-blue robes. It looked over._

"_What is this, Juarton?" it asked._

"_A young female human, Elder," Juarton replied. "Her name is Samus Aran, and she is from the lunar colony of Galaga. They were attacked by a Space Pirate raid. Only she survived."_

_The old creature bent down. She looked at him, and he smiled._

"_Hello, Samus. I am the Elder Chozo. You may call me Whitewing. Welcome to Chozodia."_

"_What planet is this?" she asked._

"_Zebes. You may stay here as long as you need. I know, you have many questions. First, we should get you settled in. Mother Brain?"_

_A metallic orb floated down and looked at her with a glowing red eye._

"_Yes, Elder?" it questioned in a monotone, hollow voice._

"_This is Samus. She will be staying here. Will you please guide her to a sleeping quarters?"_

"_Of course," the machine replied, and it looked back at Samus. She swore it was glaring at her with hate._

**Present Time**

Samus landed her ship on a flat strip of land surrounded by crumbling towers. She cringed when she saw them. These were once used by her and the other children as a playground. Memories of childhood were coming back to her, but suddenly were lost again when her computer beeped. Looking over, she saw an image of a man on the screen. His white and blue uniform was crisp and clean. His stern demeanor showed he was a 'no playing around' kind of man.

"What's up, Adam?" she asked, and the man started talking.

"We have a problem, Lady. A Space Pirate battleship has been seen heading towards Zebes. In about ten hours, you won't be alone on that planet. Even worse, a scan shows high levels of energy only found on SR388. You know what that means."

"Yeah," Samus glared. "They're bringing more Metroids." She had only seen them once, but that's all she needed to know how fearsome these creatures were. They were similar in shape to jellyfish, only they were the size of a human. Their translucent green skin showed their organs and veins. Fangs surrounded their mouth. These were used to grasp onto victims, and then… they a person's life energy little by little, until there's nothing left.

"If you look at your power suit," Adam continued, " we've adapted the Chozo technology so that if you run into any weapon tech, it'll integrate into your suit.

"That's all, Lady. See you back at home."

The screen beeped off, and Samus opened a capsule in the back of her ship. It contained a sleek, red and yellow battle suit. It had glowing green lights on the hand, legs, and visor. The one thing that looked out of place was a bulky green blaster over her right hand. Scientists wanted to take it off and give her a plasma rifle, but she refused. This was her own touch. She put it on and exited the ship. Scanning the area showed she was right in the middle of the Chozodia ruins. Knowing the area, she quickly made her way to a small pile of rubble. Moving it revealed a round green panel. Stepping on it caused it to activate. Samus smiled.

"_It's still here," _she thought, _"after all these years."_

She put both feet on it, and the pane lowered into the ground, traveling down a dusty elevator shaft. Halfway down, it started shaking, and threw Samus off. She plummeted down and landed hard on the ground. It took a second to get her bearings, and she realized where she was. It was the topmost level of Brinstar. She recognized the purple caverns and pedestals. However, what she didn't recognize was small, crab-like creatures scuttling along the ground. They were yellow and blue, with spikes along there shells. Suddenly, she remembered. These were creatures from the Chozo zoological research lab. They must have escaped and multiplied. Then again, everything most likely did. She shot at some and ran to the left. Sitting on a pedestal was a glowing orange orb. She grabbed it and analyzed it's data. The screen in her visor showed she had downloaded the Morph Ball ability. Testing it out, she bent down and her armor morphed into a round sphere, which allowed her to roll under small spaces. She decided to continue on and see what she could find. Hopefully, there was an easy way back to the surface.

**Tourian**

Deep under the Chozodia ruins sat the Tourian labs. Once the Chozo's greatest source of knowledge, it has now become overrun by their greatest success and failure: the Metroids. In a large chamber held a glass capsule with a gigantic, pulsating red creature. Spikes and wires covered it, and it mentally called out to the Metroids.

"_My creations!" The pirate scum are coming with more of your brothers! Soon, we will have the most powerful army in the universe, and nothing will stand in our way!"_

An alarm went off, and Mother Brain looked up, opening her single, red eye. A ship had landed in the ruins. She recognized the orange and red markings. If she had a face, it would have a look of pure joy on it.

"_Welcome back to Zebes, Samus. Welcome home… my child."_

**So, a new fan fiction with a retelling of Metroid's history! This will be mainly based off of Zero Mission, and I may continue these stories to Metroid Fusion. Stay tuned, and I hope you like this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Missiles, Long Beams, and Giant Worms**

Samus found herself in front of a large domed door. Through it's bubbled surface, she could see a hallway. Trying to figure it out, she remembered the Chozo shooting it to temporarily knock out it's electric locks. She aimed her arm cannon and fired. The door crackled with energy, and popped open. Smiling, she walked in.

Now, she was in a large cavern that had an outcropping at the end over a small tunnel. Also present were bat-like creatures on the ceiling. Taking aim, Samus fired a shot at it. However, the ball of energy fizzled out before it reached the creature.

"Huh. Guess they forgot to fix the shot range. Hopefully I find something for that," she said to herself, then bolted down the corridor, not wanting to be attacked. Curiously, the creatures just dropped straight down. They also exploded. After making a mental note not to get close to them later, Samus crept under the outcropping with the Morph Ball.

She entered a room covered with wires and metal panels. Above the path she exited was a stone statue in the shape of a Chozo. Samus went back into Morph Ball mode and rolled into it's hands. The Chozo statue's eyes glowed with an amber light, and it connected to Samus' navigational system. A glowing orb appeared on the map above where she was at. It also replenished her suit's energy. Samus jumped down and sent right. She kept thinking about how she used those statues to check her progress during her training as a Chozo soldier.

**Flashback**

_A fourteen-year old Samus stood there with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore slim, orange armor resembling Chozo protective gear and a bulky green cannon on her right arm. Her hand went up to an earpiece on her visor._

"_How'd I do, Mother?" she asked the robot that had helped the Chozo raise her. _

"_Exceptionally well, Samus," the machine replied. "A full two minutes faster than last time. You are growing into a fine warrior."_

_The communicator in the room buzzed with static, and the voice of Whitewing came through._

"_Samus, please return to the surface. We want to show you something."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_The young girl hopped onto an elevator and rode it up. In the lab, she walked to the elder and Juarton, who had become the head scientist of Zebes. On the computer screen sat an image of SR388. Samus looked at it, puzzled. _

"_Elder, what's going on?" she asked, taking off her armor to reveal pink underclothes, which she had coined as her "Zero Suit". He smiled._

"_Do you know how we have had problems with the X parasite on SR388?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Well, we have taken it and experimented with some of the planet's native specimens. Finally, we have made the Metroid species immune to the parasites. They will take out the X, and the colonies we set up there can finally return."_

"_That's good," Samus told him, though she was thinking about how violent the Metroids were. She knew of the top-secret labs in Tourian, and what the scientists were working on down there. What would happen if they lost control?_

_A siren sounded through the labs, causing them to look up. They were under attack. The screen showed a fleet of purple warships, known to be used by Space Pirates. Samus suited up and ran out with the others. Mother Brain announced she was going into the main computer to activate defensive protocols. _

_On the surface, the Chozo formed a line and activated plasma spears. Samus stood with Whitewing and Juarton. The largest of the ships landed in front of them. Several pirates, which were recognized as natives of Zebes, lined up into a path. What came out after them was known by the Chozo very well. He was known as Ridley, the leader and most feared Space Pirate in the galaxy. His appearance was that of a purple dragon with a spiked tail. Large yellow eyes blinked slowly as his wings shifted. He tapped a small device on his throat. When he talked, it came out as perfect English._

"_Hello, Chozo filth," the pirate said, sneering. "We've come for your top secret weapon, the mutated Metroids. Our leader has given us the statistics, and they could be used for us to wipe out the Galactic Federation forever."_

"_Leader?" Whitewing asked. "I do believe you are mistaken. Are you not the leader?"_

"_I am. Well, was. We have been united by a powerful ally."_

"_Yes, they have. They've been united by me."_

_All of the Chozo looked at the floating orb._

"_Mother?" Samus yelled. The robot let out a monotone cackle._

"_Yes. It is time you all see what I am capable of."_

_The door leading to Tourian opened up. Hundreds of Metroids floated out and started attacking Chozos._

"_Warriors!" Whitewing ordered. "Activate the freezing mechanism on your spears! Once they are frozen, defeat them with explosives!"_

_Ridley let out an inhuman roar and lunged at Whitewing, biting him in the chest. The elder shot Ridley in the side of his head with an explosive, and the pirate flew off. Samus ran to him._

"_Elder, get up!" she screamed. He put his hand up to stop her._

"_No, Samus. It's too late. This is a wound I won't survive. There is…something you must know._

"_You may have noticed your body has become stronger and more agile. This is because over the last few years, we have been merging Chozo DNA into your blood. You have now become a human and Chozo hybrid. Our… race is almost extinct. I think we're about to be extinct, hehe…_

"_Please… do not let… our race die… my child…" he let out a groan, and his lifeless eyes slowly closed._

"_I won't, Father," Samus promised. She stood up and looked for Ridley. Spotting him, she loaded a half-dozen missiles into her cannon. She ran over and yelled._

"_Ridley!"_

_The pirate looked over. She aimed right at his head._

"_Surprise." _

_A barrage of missiles went straight into his head. He screeched, and grasped his eye. One missile had landed right in it. He flew back to the ship, and Samus ran to one of the Chozo fighter jets. Hoping her training paid off, she activated it and zoomed over the battle. She wished she could help, but she couldn't._

_Ridley watched the small ship fly into space, and grabbed a Chozo._

"_Who was that?" he roared at the warrior. He spit in his face._

"_Her name is Samus Aran, and she will destroy you for this."_

_The pirate broke his spine and tossed the corpse._

"_Samus Aran… she shall pay for this."_

**Present**

Samus followed the directions into a tall shaft covered with floating platforms. Shooting several of the crab-creatures crawling around, she saw a new species. It looked like a flying beetle with brass armor. She shot at it, but the blasts just bounced off it harmlessly. Running up the platfroms, Samus opened up another door and entered it.

Again, she found herself in a large cavern. Also once again, the bat creatures were on the ceiling. Sprinting past them, Samus went through another door and found herself in a familiar metal plate-covered room. A Chozo statue was sitting in the back, but this one was different. It was holding a spherical capsule in it's hand, which Samus scanned. There was an item inside, so she fired at it. What was in the capsule was a small, dragon-like statue holding a round ball with an L on it. Picking it up, she analyzed it's data. A screen popped up on her visor, showing a diagram of her suit. Under a box saying "Misc." was the Morph Ball data, and under a box saying "Beam" was a new set of data for the "Long Beam", which extends the shot range of her cannon. Thanking whoever was listening to her prayers, Samus exited the room and aimed at the bats. A red ball of energy came out, and traveled all the way to the bat, destroying it in a flurry of particles. Repeating the process with the others, Samus once again entered the shaft. This time, she traveled all the way down, as her visor was picking up some powerful weapon data.

The corridor she entered was shaking, so she ran down before anything happened. Dodging some small pink birds that flew out of pipes, Samus jumped onto some platforms raised over acid and grabbed a capsule holding red rocket-looking objects. The suit diagram screen once again popped up, showing the "Missile" weapon data. With that done, Samus ran back to the exit.

A large spiked worm popped out of the ceiling, and Samus barely dodged it. The monster's head glared at her with one eye, protected by pincers. When they opened, Samus shot a blast of energy at it. The creature didn't looked fazed. She activated the Missiles, and noticed she only had five. Have to make these count.

Once the pincers opened up, she let him have it. Her missile stockpile was depleted, but the creature was defeated. A floating energy orb floated from it's corpse, and Samus' suit absorbed it. Weapon data showed it was a "Charge Beam" upgrade. Samus switched her cannon back to normal mode, and thought about what she should do now. Deciding her next plan of attack, she decided to head to what the Chozo called the "Norfair Thermal Pits".

**So, two chapters down! I hope everyone's digging the backstory, as well as the present action. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
